It is known in the art to determine the location of a person within a building by, for example, direct personal observation by an observer of such person's location, or through the use of cameras.
It is also know in the art to determine the location of a person within a building by remote sensing technology. Some prior art systems monitor the location of a person, relative to a modality remote from the person, by GPS or other triangulation techniques.